Shin Megami Tensei - Persona New Generations
by TotalStranger77
Summary: Three years after the incident at Yomotsu Hirasaka, Yu's son, Yuri Narukami and his ragtag band of friends must face the Shadow threat and take up his father's burden once again. The problem is, will he be able to save the world? Or will it be enshrouded by fog once again? Major OCs, pairing YuxYukiko, YosukexChie, KanjixNaoto, OCxOC. Rated T for mild cursing and violent languages.


-Shin Megami Tensei

-Persona 4: New Generations

**Hello guys! TotalStranger's back with another brand new fanfic! This time, it's the continuation of Persona 4's True Ending, so for those who didn't unlock the ending and didn't want spoilers. I advise you not to read this fanfic, a major spoiler. This story takes place 3 years after Yu Narukami, the leader of a group of Persona-users defeated the mighty God Izanami and her true form, a rotting corpse called 'Izanami-no-Okami'.**

** This story will be centered on a MAJOR amount of OCs, so that the story can be balanced by the massive information. Do note that most of the OCs is male (simple, I am a male.). Normal pairings include: Yu x Yukiko, Yosuke x Chie, Kanji x Naoto, and most OC x OC. I dislike (but don't hate) yaoi and yuri fanfic. So, this story will be marked T for mild cursing and languages and some (if not most) are violence-induced.**

Chapter 1: Awakening

**?... ?... ?...**

A blue limousine was seen cruising through the fog. Inside the limousine, there are two persons. The first one is an old man with bloodshot eyes, and wearing black business suit. The old man had his elbows in the table situated in front of him. The other is a young lady, with platinum blonde hair. She wore a blue stewardess suit and was holding a thin book.

In front of them was Yuri Narukami, sitting on a turquoise chair. "Welcome… It seems that we have another guest… May I be the first to welcome you to the Velvet Room…" the bizarre old man greeted him. Yuri asked confusingly. "Velvet Room? Who are you?"

The bizarre old man chuckled, "The Velvet Room is a room between dream and reality, between the truths and lies. My name is Igor; I am delighted to be of your acquaintances." Yuri nodded. Igor continued to explain, "In the coming years, a massive disaster will strike at your country." Yuri asked again, "Country? You mean Inaba?"

Igor exclaimed, "It is up to you to decide… However, according to my readings, a great mystery will be thrusted upon you, and it is recommended for you to be cautious for the inevitable." The boy nodded again.

"Now, please sign this contract. Do not be worried; this contract only binds you to your responsibility and for you to be responsible for anything that may happen in your future journey." The long-nosed man explained, snapping his hands, making a blue sheet of paper and a fountain pen appear out of nowhere.

Yuri took a glance at the contract sheet. After a moment, he slowly grabbed the fountain pen and began to sign the name, 'Yuri Narukami'.

Igor continued to explain, "Ah, it seems that I have neglected to introduce my assistant… This is Margaret; she is also a residence at the Velvet Room…"

Igor gestured to Margaret, the woman, who spoke up, "My name is Margaret, my duty is to provide assistance at your journey." Yuri nodded, now understanding the basics. Igor chuckled, and said his last words, "Till we meet again…" After that, everything went blank.

**Narukami Residence… 9****th**** March, 2015… Cloudy…**

"Goodbye mom! Goodbye dad!" a young boy said, waving his hands. The boy has a bowl cut hair, but the hair looks unkempt, and black eyes. The boy wore a Yasogami High Schoolunbuttoned uniform, black Yasogami High trousers, and brown-grey shoes. He also clutched a brown handbag in his hand. Judging by his hair…

"We'll see you after school!" an adult said. The adult wore a black short-sleeved shirt, brown shorts that reached to his knees, and white sandals. The adult had a bowl cut hair, and grey eyes. The adult was none other than the legendary persona-user Yu Narukami, the Kingpin of Steel.

"Take care of yourself, Yuri!" another adult waved, standing beside Yu. This adult wore a short-sleeved red sweater over a dusty red Yasogami High uniform, grey skirt, and pink sandals. This adult was Yu's wife, the persona-user Yukiko Amagi, the Unconquerable Snow-black.

The boy, whom Yu and Yukiko referred as Yuri, nodded and waved one more time, smiling. Yuri then turns around and began to walk away. Yu and Yukiko nodded and got back inside their house, resuming their daily duties.

**Samegawa Flood Plain… 9****th**** March, 2015… Cloudy…**

The flood plain was unchanged. It still had the small shelter and the riverbed full of fish. The flood plain was quiet, only listening to some people's conversation. Yuri walked into the area. After seeing the sights for a moment, the young boy got into the empty outdoor shelter, placed his bag on a nearby chair and checked his watch. 'Still long before school starts…' Yuri thought.

The young boy got out his journal inside his bag and wrote something. It read,

** 9****th**** March, 2015**

Yuri Narukami, that's my name. Strategic and wise, that's my game. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm the son of Yukiko Amagi and Yu Narukami, my mom and dad, respectively. School starts and the Summer Break is over. My grand-uncle Dojima moved somewhere in Inaba, saying that dad can take care of himself. My aunt Nanako also moved with grand-uncle, leaving mom, dad, and me in the renovated Dojima Residence.

P.S I'm also a skilled two-handed sword user :D .

Before Yuri could write more, a sudden voice startled him. "Hey Yuri! Time for school!". "AHHHH!" Yuri yelled, quickly putting his journal in his bag and directing his attention on the voice. The voice belonged to a female about his age. The female had bluish-black hair and bronze eyes; she wore a blue scarf and a grey Yasogami High uniform, grey skirt, black socks that reached up to her knees, and black boots. The female carried a turquoise bag on her shoulder, hanging to a blue strap. The female was staring confused at Yuri.

"Don't scare me like that!" Yuri said annoyed that his private moments were ruined. The girl sighed, and held out her hand, "Come on, let's go. School's starting.". Yuri gripped her hand and stood up, and glanced at her. "You owe me big time, Luna, big time.". The girl shook her head in amusement, but then they noticed that they were still holding hands. They pulled apart, blushing, and apologized.

**Near Yasogami High School… 9****th**** March, 2015… Cloudy…**

As Luna and Yuri neared the school zone, they saw another person riding a yellow bike. The person had unkempt fawn colored hair and brown eyes. The boy wore a v-necked Yasogami High Uniform, black trousers, and black shoes. Yuri noticed that the person wore green headphones around his neck.

Suddenly, the person's bike tripped on a rock and the person sways and fell over. What makes it worse is that the person falls straight into the dumpster, and the person dived straight into a trash can, falling to the floor and rolling around. Yuri and Luna couldn't resist a laugh.

The two helped the man out of the trash can, and they introduced themselves to one another. They learnt that the person is Yoruke Hanamura, son of Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka. "So… Nice to meet you, Yuri, Luna."

"Same here." Yuri and Luna nodded, almost in unison. Yoruke got on his bike and waved, "Be seein' ya at the school, Yuri!". With those words, the son of Captain Ressentiment rode off, causing Yuri and Luna to cough from the minor dust. "Let's go." Yuri motioned, and Luna nodded.

**Yasogami High School, Class 2-B… 9****th**** March, 2015… Cloudy…**

"Now that summer break is over, you 5#!7 $$es should stop being a wacky lazy dumb $$ and start focusing on your d mn studies!" the teacher shouted. The teacher had a slicked back black hair, and the most interesting part; his buck tooth. The teacher wore blue business shirt with vertical line patterns, and blue jeans with similar patterns. Yep, that's Morooka alright; he hadn't changed yet, except for his age. He now grew some mustache on his sides. He had been revived when Izanami was killed.

Every students, including Luna, Yoruke, and Yuri cringed at his words, but shrugged it off; Yuri learned what a pain in the $$ b!7c# he was from his father. "Ah, what the lucks!? Why!? Why the massive fat $$ Morooka?" Yuri groaned inwardly.

After a grueling experience of being abused by an old Morooka, Yuri – now in a bad mood – walked out of the classroom, only to be stopped by Yoruke at the stairs. "What do you want?" Yuri asked bluntly. Yoruke sweated a little. "Chill out dude. Wanna go on my dad's store Junes? My treat.". On cue, Yuri's stomach rumbled. Yuri grinned sheepishly. "Well… I could use some grilled steak…"

Suddenly, Luna walked up to them, "What about me?" her question seemed to be directed to Yoruke, who became annoyed. "Give me one reason to invite you into the free loader train.". Luna smirked, "Easy, you almost killed me at the Flood Plain!"

"Hey! The landslide isn't my fault!" Yoruke retaliated in defense. 'That explains the rocks on the Flood Plain…' Yuri thought, letting out a few chuckles. "Whatever! The point is, the accident is caused by you, and I almost got flat if it isn't for Yuri!" Luna shot back. Yoruke relented and let out a deep sigh. 'Well, I hope his wallet's funeral is not depressing….' Yuri thought once again…

**Junes Food Court… 9****th**** March, 2015… Cloudy…**

"Let's toast!" Yoruke suggested, to which Yuri and Luna nodded. They all grabbed their soda cans and clasped each other's in mid-air. The trio then began talking about some stuff, which slowly began to get animated, until Luna spoke up,

"Hey, do you guys know about the Midnight Channel?"

"That rumor? I've never heard of it." Came Yoruke's reply.

"Same here. What's the deal?" Yuri asked sipping his soda can.

"Well, they said that when you stared at a T.V that's switched off alone in the middle of a rainy night, your soul mate will appear!" Luna explained. Yuri nodded, thinking that Luna is serious about this 'Midnight Channel' thing. Yoruke however, was laughing his head off.

"Ha! You expect me to believe that urban childish legend?" Yoruke asked mockingly, but this only serves to further anger Luna. "Childish!? Well, it's going to rain tonight! We'll see if that legend is true!" she challenged. Yoruke, being a naïve straight-minded fool he is, simply accepted.

"Fine! We'll see!" Yoruke accepted, as they glared at each other and left the Food Court. This left Yuri, who had been silent all throughout the bickering, stood up. "The Midnight Channel huh? There's only one question though…" Awkward silence…

"Who's gonna pay for this?" the young boy spoke to no one in particular. In his mind though, one word echoed across his train of thoughts. "YYYYOOOORRRRUUUUKKKKEEEE!"

**Narukami Residence… 9****th**** March, 2015… Rainy…**

Back at the Narukami Residence, Yuri found his dad and mom sitting on the couch, conversing about their daily life. Yuri threw his bag into the locker and sat down near the table, flicking the T.V on. The young boy turned around, and asked his dad.

"Dad… Did you know about the Midnight Channel?"

That question made Yu and Yukiko silent. They both knew what the 'Midnight Channel' is, because they've actually watched it. However, they couldn't risk their son knowing, so the married couple decided to play a quick lie and be done with it.

"Uh, no son… We haven't heard of it…" The Kingpin of Steel lied, terribly. Luckily, their son shrugged it off and continued watching T.V, which flashed to a news channel.

"Inaba Police Department reported this morning, that 2 peoples were found dead, dangling from an antenna for the first, and an electric pole for the second. The weather also shows that tonight will rain, so for those who was or were going to go out, we advise you to wear a water proof outfit." The announcer explained. Yu and Yukiko looked at each other in worry, this had happened on the last 3 years.

"Ah whatever, I'm going to go to sleep," Yuri yawned and continued, "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad.". With those words, the young boy flicked off the T.V and got upstairs. After making sure Yuri slept well, Yu and Yukiko exchanged glances.

"It happened again… The murders…" Yu mumbled.

"Do you think it's Adachi?" Yukiko asked.

"Nah, he's in jail." Yu replied.

"Then what's the cause?" Yukiko asked again.

"There are two possibilities; One, there is another murderer(s) out there. Two, the worst-case scenario, is that… The Midnight Channel is acting up again…" Yu explained in worry and fear.

"What should we do?" Yukiko asked yet again for the third time.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens next. We can't risk our son knowing that we are Persona-users." Yu responded intelligently. The Unconquerable Snow-black just nodded, and then they resumed talking anxiously.

**Yuri's Room… 9****th**** March, 2015… Rainy… (Formerly Yu's room…)**

As the clock ticks near midnight, Yuri woke up, faking his sleep earlier. After hearing no more of his parents' talking, Yuri stared at the switched off T.V, as the rain poured outside, making the windows blurry to see. Then, it happened. 11.58… 11.59… 12.00…

At first, the screen was blank and nothing showed up, but after several moments, however, it showed a pale yellow and black ripple patterns, shocking Yuri, causing him to step back in fear. Then, Yuri held his head in pain, as a voice surged through his mind…

**"Thou am I… I art thou… When the time comes… I shalt awaken from my deep slumber…"**

After the voice dissipates, Yuri tried to touch the still rippling T.V. . . Surprisingly (but unsurprisingly for you readers), his hand mysteriously sucked in. Yuri tried to pull his hand out to no avail. Yuri tried one last strong tug, and succeeded in pulling out his hand, but his head smacked into a wooden table.

As he clutches his head, the young boy heard Yu's voice. "Son, is that you?". Yuri replied, trying to suppress the pain. "Yeah… I had nightmares…". After his dad walked away to his room, Yuri stared at the T.V, and noticed that it went blank.

The boy sighed, and went to the futon. As he covered himself in a black blanket, one question was still present in his troubled mind…

'What was that ripples?'

**?... 9****th**** March, 2015… ?...**

"Ughh… Where am I?" Yuri asked, rubbing his head as he stood up. After getting a clear view of his surroundings, the boy found that everything was covered in a thick blue cloud of fog, except for a red square-tiled walkway in front of him. Having no other choice, he moved forward.

As Yuri pushed through the fog, he heard a voice that seemed to sound from above.

"_Do you seek the truth?_"

"Huh?" Yuri questioned, but shrugged it off after receiving no answers. Along the way, he picked up a two-handed katana. "Cool… Good thing dad taught me how to use these kind of swords.". Then, Yuri started to move forward, cruising through the fog.

Then, he heard the voice again…

"_If it's the truth that you seek… Come and find me…_"

Yuri reached a giant square-patterned red and black door as the voice ended. The boy slowly put his hand into the center of the door. The door then morphs with a swirly pattern, and Yuri, acting unintentionally, walked through the door, as the walkway disappeared.

**?... 9****th**** March, 2015… ?...**

Yuri found himself in the middle of a fog-covered place, but he could clearly see that a figure is standing before him. He could only make out that the figure was slender, but emitted a powerful aura. "Where am I? Who are you?" Yuri asked.

The figure chuckled and replied, "_So… You are the descendant of Izanagi…_". Yuri became more and more confused at this, and began to ask again. "The what of who now? I want answers!". The figure raised an arm and taunted Yuri. "_Why not fight me for it? After all, I want to see what power that the descendant of Izanagi possesses…_"

Yuri became enraged at this, but he didn't notice that many blue sparks flew on the ground below him. "Take this! **ZIO**!" Yuri shouted, releasing a shadowed figure behind him. The figure roared and a spark of lightning hit the clouded figure. The figure winced and staggered from Yuri's unintentional spell.

"_Such power… Very well then, you are worthy of wielding that power… I will be waiting for day that we will meet again…_". After that, Yuri lost consciousness and dropped his two-handed katana, and unknowingly, a tarot card.

**Yuri's Room… 10****th**** March, 2015… Sunny…**

"Ugh… What a bad dream…" Yuri groaned as he regained his vision. When he looked at the now-opened curtains, the sun is still trying to rise into the skies. After thinking long and hard, the boy came into one conclusion; he's late for school.

"AHHHHH! I'M LATEEE!" Yuri cried out. Quickly as a flash of grey light, he put on his school uniform, messes up his hair (which Yu had straightened every night; he said it was cool.), and ran downwards; halfway down, he slipped and fell down the stairs, banging his head against the carpet. Good thing the carpet was made of wood, or by now Yuri should've been in a hospital.

Yuri quickly picked up his bread just as it flung from the toaster; he put it in his mouth and began rushing to school, meeting a confused Luna on the way. After explaining that school won't start for another 20 minutes, Yuri let out a big sigh of relief, and began tidying up his clothes, eating his toast, and got two TaP sodas; one for each.

As they walked into the school, Luna spoke up, "So… What did you see last night?". Yuri thought, 'Hmm… I should left out the sucking part for school…', then he pieced his mind together and replied, "Uh… I saw a blank screen…". This caused Luna to become particularly interested. "You saw it too?". "Wait what? Didn't that mean that we didn't have any soulmates?"

"I don't know…" Luna asked insecurely. Yuri noticed this and asked, "Hey, cheer up, won't you? Yoruke might have something that could show clues.". Luna, her gloom uplifted, nodded. "Alright.". Yuri smiled at this. "That's more like it…". They both briefly smirked at each other, and walked away.

And then they walked into the school zone, they didn't notice that they were holding hands behind their backs. Passing students noticed this, and began snickering, and their minds caused them to think about one thing;

They obviously like each other.

**Yasogami High School… 10****th**** March, 2015… Sunny…**

"SAY WHAAATTT!?" Yuri and Luna cried out in unison, blushing. They were currently in class 2-B, and Yoruke was blabbering about they were holding hands. When asked who told him, he answered that almost all of class 2-B know it and seen it in person.

"Dude! You were snickering and laughing this whole time, but didn't tell us!? What the hell is wrong with you man!?" Yuri asked / shouted annoyed. Yoruke resisted a laugh as he answered, "That's so funny… You didn't notice that you're holding hands?"

"We didn't notice it at all?" Yuri asked nervously to Luna, who was sitting next to him holding her head down, face red with embarrassment. "I guess we were too distracted…" Luna asked, not daring to see Yuri's face with a red face. Yuri began to draw attention and changed the subject.

"Speaking of which, what did you saw at the Midnight Channel?" Yuri asked. "Uh, sorry man… It was all blank…". Hearing this, Luna perked her head up, fading the blush away. "Blank? So that means… We all didn't have a soulmate…"

"Hmmm… Come to think it… Tonight's going to rain, so we'll just have to wait and see!" Yuri proclaimed. Yoruke and Luna both nodded. "Alright." "You got it.". Yuri smirked and replied, "Okay, meet you up at the school tomorrow."

Then, they scattered to their seats, to which Yoruke was behind Yuri and Luna besides him. Sitting behind Luna, was a girl. The girl had long flowing black hair with some streaks of red and clear black eyes. The girl wore a red turtleneck and a red long-sleeved shirt with a yellow tie and black undershirt. Also, she wore grey Yasogami High School skirt, black stockers that reach up to her knees, and black leather shoes. (**Remember her, she will play a major role later…**)

After class is over, the black-haired girl stood up and talked to Luna, who was talking to Yoruke and Yuri earlier. "Hey Luna, I'm going to be helping my family manage our pantry, so tell the others I'll be absent for a while okay?". Luna nodded spiritedly. "You can count on me, Asuka."

Not long after Asuka is gone, Yuri spoke up, "Is that your friend?". Luna turned around to look at him. "Yep, her name's Asuka Nishiyama, her family's running a local pantry here.". Yuri nodded and turned to Yoruke. "Dude, are you sure it's blank?". The fawn-haired boy became a little annoyed. "Oh for crying out loud! How many times do I have to tell you? It's completely blllllllllaaaaaaaaaannnkkkk…"

Luna and Yuri looked at each other, and let out a small chuckle. Then, after insulting Yoruke (which did NOT please him) they began talking about some stuff, which I shouldn't explain since some of you guys already knew, they got out of the classroom and began to walk their separate ways. Before that however, Yoruke decided to make a stop at his parent's store, treating the two of them once again.

**Junes Food Court… 10****th**** March, 2015… Sunny…**

In the food court, the trio were chatting something over three grilled steaks. That is, until a female walks out of the court and sat in one of the benches. Yoruke immediately became active at this, and stood up, approaching the female. The female had long wavy grayish hair and slant eyes. She wears a Junes apron and white long-sleeved shirt, plus brown skirt and brown sneakers.

"Hey, who the hell is that?" Yuri asked to Luna, who was sitting beside him. "Ah, it's Yoruke's crush, Mamoru Motogari. She works on a local alcohol shop.". "Yoruke had a crush!? And you didn't tell me!?" Yuri responded. "Nope. I didn't know either, until Yoruke told me."

"What!? You and Yoruke had a secret chat!?". At this, Luna went slightly red "W-w-wha!? Don't misunderstand me!" she cried out, reaching for Yuri's ear. Fortunately, the boy evaded swiftly and pulled her ears instead. "You surrender?"

"Ow ow ow! Ok ok! You win!" Luna cried out in defeat. Yuri smirked and released his hold. Just then, Mamoru and Yosuke came over, having finishing their small talk. Mamoru noticed Yuri and held out her hand. "Oh hello. You must be new here. I'm Mamoru Motogari, nice to meet you."

Yuri shook her hand. "I'm Yuri Narukami. Nice to meet you too.". Mamoru released his hand, and spoke up. "You're different than Yoruke. He usually got a total anxiety attack just by being in close proximity with someone he didn't know."

"Hey Mamori! Don't blurt out my secret!" Yoruke cried out in vain. Unfortunately, Yuri had an evil smirk painted on his face. "Oh, that's your secret, eh?". "N-N-NO! It's not my- Ahhh! Forget it." Yoruke panicked, but calmed down after.

"So, what're you doing here? Did Yoru-san brought you here?" Mamori asked again after a moment of laughter. Yuri nodded, chuckling. "Sure as hell it is.". "He's probably going to boost his family's business. Anyways, Yoru-san can get a bit annoying and straight-minded sometimes, so keep an eye out for that." Mamoru informed. Yuri let out another cackle before agreeing. "Okay.". Mamoru checked her watch and saw that her break is almost over.

"Sorry guys, but my break's almost over. I guess I'll see you another time." Mamoru said, walking away. After she is gone, Yoruke took a seat and they discussed the murders around Inaba.

"So, do you think that the murders may be connected to the Midnight Channel?" Yoruke asked. Luna shook her head. "We don't know yet. Let's watch the Midnight Channel again. Tonight's raining.". Yuri nodded. "Yep, we need to be cautious."

"But… Shouldn't we eat the grilled steak? It's getting cold…" Yuri continued, causing them to notice that the steak is no longer emitting smoke, indicating that it's no longer hot. "Well, let's dig in!" And they all chewed down happily. Luna was eating with ethics and manners, Yoruke was eating like a starving idiot, and Yuri ate like a normal countryside man would eat.

After finishing the grilled steak, and demolishing another portion of Yoruke's paycheck, Yuri and Luna bode farewell to Yoruke, who was staying at his home; The Junes. They went their separate ways, though Yuri couldn't stop thinking…

What is the meaning of 'The Descendant of Izanagi'?

**Narukami Residence… 10****th**** March, 2015… Rainy…**

It was another rainy night in the Narukami's Residence. Yu, Yukiko, and Yuri was sitting on the carpet, eating the meals set out for them on the table, courtesy of Yukiko, whose cooking skills have taken a turn for the better, thanks to Yu's guidance 3 years ago.

"The Inaba Police Department has made no progress whatsoever on the first case, let alone the second case. We can only hope that the murderer can be caught soon… The weather report states that tonight is going to be another rainy night in Inaba, so ready your umbrellas, everyone!" The announcer… well… announced.

"Nah, too boring.. Anyways, dad… Did you know who the heck is Izanagi?"

"GUGH!" "GACK!" Yu and Yukiko choked out. This is the second time that Yuri began asking strange questions. What's next? Personas? Eh, nah… "Uh… We haven't heard it son. Apparently Izanagi is some god of Japan many years ago." Yu explained, hiding the truth that Izanagi is his split personality.

After finishing his meal, Yuri stood up. "Ooohh… Whatever, I'm not letting a history lesson get on my mind, so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight mom, goodnight dad…" and he went upstairs into his room. After making sure that Yuri slept well and this time, un-nightmarish, Yu and Yukiko discussed again.

"How could he know Izanagi?" Yu asked, still filled with worry.

"Well, he probably knew it by coincidence… or…" Yukiko trailed off.

"He is my descendant…" Yu finished.

**Yuri's Room… 10****th**** March, 2015… Rainy…**

At near-midnight, Yuri woke up again. As he stood up, he didn't hear Yu and Yukiko chat anymore, and no T.V sounds. "Good, they're asleep." Yuri nodded to himself, staring at the clock, then at the T.V. Here it comes… 11.58… 11.59… 12.00…

The T.V flickers again, but this time, Yuri was not afraid, and that the T.V showed a woman. The woman had long grey hair and wore a Yasogami High School uniform. The woman seemed to be screaming and writhing in pain. After moments, the T.V flickers off.

"Who is that? I can't shake the feeling that I know her somewhere though…" Yuri murmured, and then went to bed. After hitting his pillow and covering himself in his blanket covers, he easily went to sleep. Little did he know however, that the next day will change his life forever…

**Narukami Residence… 11****th**** March, 2015… Sunny / Cloudy…**

This time around, Yuri woke up perfectly early, probably because he actually got some sleep last night, instead of having nightmares. "Ahh… Another day…" the grey-eyed boy yawned as he stretched his arms and legs.

He came down and was greeted by silence. For once, Yuri was caught off guard by the sudden serene silence. At least he'd hear Yu and Yukiko talking, or sometimes the T.V, but this time, not even footsteps – excluding Yuri's – were heard.

"So, mom and dad finally got the idea that it's not nice to surprise a person by kicking their head." The high schooler smirked mischievously. On instinct, he rubbed his head on the back; feeling the time when Yu smashed his head against the wall.

Yuri proceeds to turn on the toaster, waiting for it to roast the toast while he grabbed his silvery brown handbag, checking the fridge (an unusual habit he inherited from Yu), and then finally, he swiftly caught the toast as soon as it sprung up from the toaster. He ate it for a while then departed.

**Samegawa Flood Plain… 11****th**** March, 2015… Cloudy…**

Along the way to the flood plain, Yuri heard students speaking about 'rumors', 'accidents', and the worst thing, 'murders'. The grey-haired boy kept his gaze forward, deep in thought, as he walked straight. 'What the hell are the students talking about? Murders? Rumors? Ahhh! It doesn't make sense!' he inwardly rubbed his head in frustration.

Then, he was interrupted from his train of thoughts when a sudden scream echoed beside him. "YURI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" said boy immediately lost his balance and almost fell to the ground; luckily he did a hand-stand and grabbed his bag, and turned to face the person responsible; Luna.

"What the hell!? I was thinking!" Yuri yelled, causing Luna to cover her ears. After the deafening speech, the dark night blue haired female shot back with a reply. "Thinking!? You almost tripped over a rock! And to top it all off, you would have been hit by a children playing some stupid pranks! Don't be so careless! Anyways… Did you know the rumors?"

"What? What rumors?" the grey-haired student pretended to play dumb. All along his high school life, Yuri had known his friend's major weakness; she was unable to see through lies. In other words, she was gullible enough to fall for Yuri's prank, which involved an eraser and a pile of dust.

"What? You didn't know? Well, the rumors around Inaba said…" the female whispered something into Yuri's ear, and it was enough to make the grey-haired wide-eyed, momentarily betraying his normally calm façade.

After the whispering ended, Yuri looked at the dark haired female with a stern expression; however one smart enough could see that his face was mixed with worry and concern, too bad Luna couldn't see the grey-eyed student's true face, she's just too straight-minded.

"We have to go to school. Fast." Luna nodded and then they took off to school running. Along the way to Yasogami, Yuri was still thinking about his friend's words. If her claims are true, then one of their friends is in grave danger.

**Yasogami High School… 11****th**** March, 2015… Cloudy…**

When the duo arrived at the school zone, they noticed that the police surrounded the school, and put up guardrails and signs near their cars. Seeing this as a not-good situation, Yuri and Luna picked up their pace and raced away to the school.

In the hallways, Yuri were wondering what the hell happened here. True to his words, the school hallways was silent, except for sounds from the school's auditorium. Then, a student rushed past them, but stopped and backtracked to the duo. "Hey, what are you doing here? All of the school was in the Auditorium! Come on!"

Anxiously, the grey-eyed boy and the dark-haired female rushed off along with the random student (yep, the details will remain secret because this random student will only make a cameo appearance; do note that he had earrings on his ear.) to the Auditorium.

**Yasogami High Auditorium… 11****th**** March, 2015…**

In the auditorium, the students of Yasogami High School were anxiously talking to each other about the recent events, and the police sirens could be heard from outside and the rain started ticking along the tempered windows, blurring the sight in addition to the foggy clouds.

The duo along with the student opened the Auditorium doors and walked down the stairway. Then, the student with the earrings abruptly stopped. Yuri stopped too and asked, "Why are you stopping?"

"I believe that this is where we took our separate ways. Before we split, could I ask your name?" the earrings-wearing student replied, and held a calm but demanding expression on his face.

"Mine's Yuri Narukami. Nice to meet'cha." The black-eyed boy shook his hand. Then, the bronze-eyed girl that is Luna shook his hand next. "Luna Himegami, it's really nice to meet you."

"Well, you can call me… um… **Naoya Toudou**… Anyways, I wish you the best of luck, Yuri, Luna." Naoya took off somewhere with a blinding flash of green light (coming from his persona, **Amon-Ra**), leaving Yuri and Luna to attend to their matters.

After several moments of searching, the duo finally found Yoruke in the middle of the crowd. However, Yuri could subconsciously sense his expression; he was depressed or sad over something.

The two took a seat next to Yoruke. The order is as follows: Luna, Yuri, and Yoruke. And yes, the auditorium had chairs now. (Anyone who played Persona 4 will notice that 3 years prior to the events of Persona: New Generations, the Yasogami High Auditorium didn't have any chairs, thus the students had to stand up.)

Then, Yuri noticed Yoruke's glum expression. He never saw an optimistic albeit hyper-active person like the fawn-haired boy became so gloomy and dejected; something had to be off for Yoruke to be taken down by the depression. The stormy-haired boy decided to ask him.

"Hey buddy, what's with the gloomy mood? Anything wrong?" the fawn-haired boy snapped out of his thoughts by Yuri's sudden question. "Yeah… Nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine."

The silver-haired boy frowned. He knew that Yoruke was lying deep down, though he decided to not press his question further, which would have crossed the line and made the headphone-wearing boy angrier. He settled down with a deep sigh and a reluctant 'Alright'.

Moments later, the principal and one of Yuri's teacher, Ms. Quetzalcoatl, also known as the Teacher of Ancient Times, arrived, which caused everyone to hurry over to their seats and quiet down. The principal went near his platform and cleared his throat, then started to speak.

"Attention and greetings to you students, I have called you all to this place to give you the sad news…" he paused for awhile, then continued, "As you can see, one of our brilliant students, the 3rd year senior, Mamoru Motogari, has passed away." The principal regrettably informed in sadness.

There were a collective amount of gasps across the crowd. Yuri was beginning to worry. Luna claims that she saw Mamoru's corpse hanging from her shop's antenna. Things are getting creepy here. Luna sat still, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist.

Yoruke took it the hardest and hung his head low in sadness, trying to hold back his tears. Having lost a loved one in your life sure took a severe blow at the fawn-haired boy. The principal continued, "Since our business here is finished, you may all go back to your respective classes and resume teaching. Class, dismissed."

Little by little, the students began to stand up and leave the auditorium. Yoruke and Yuri were the last to leave. "Hey buddy. It's not your fault that Mamoru died, so don't go straight ahead and blame yourself, okay? We're all to blame at this; we couldn't keep an eye out for her. I just wish I could do something for her. I respect her as my senior and recently, my friend. Losing her was like losing an older sister. So, if you need help, I'll always lend a hand for you." Yuri comforted the headphone-wearing student.

"Thanks bud. I know you'll always watch my back. I know you always wanted to respect her last wish, if that's even possible. But you shouldn't have. You and Luna being here made me feel better. Either way, thanks." Yoruke replied, feeling a lot of weight and burdens go off of his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go." The stormy-haired student motioned to the Auditorium door. Yoruke nodded, and they both walked off together. Yoruke felt relieved; he had a friend whom he could share his heart and burden with; a friend that will always stood with you till the very end.

(Author's Note: From here on, I will not write the weather of the time being. It's just too troublesome. So I hope you guys understand why I am doing this. In order to compensate for it, I will make the story a little bit longer and add the basic weather approximation. Either way, thank you for understanding. Happy reading.)

**Yasogami High School… 11****th**** March, 2015…**

After school, the sun was already rising to its peak, bringing hot and warm sunlight across the land of Inaba. As the students began to leave, Yuri, Luna, and Yoruke took a seat on a white chair, discussing over something important.

"I did saw a girl… She had long flowing grey hair and wore a Yasogami High Uniform… It looks like she was in pain." Luna explained her results. Up next was Yuri who explained what he saw, including the sticking part.

"Then we all saw the same person, and she looks a lot like Mamoru-senpai too… Anyways, that aside, what was that about you sticking your hand into the T.V? That doesn't make a lot of sense to me." Yoruke replied, earning a glare from Yuri and a giggle from Luna.

"Yeah, you probably banged your head and having a weird dream. Speaking of which, my parents wanted to buy a T.V, so I can watch my high-quality movies at widescreen!" Luna cried out as she stood up, pumping a fist into the air, while the other two boys sweatdropped.

"Well, the Junes' Electronic Department sells out a large amount of high-quality products every few years, and today may seem like your lucky day, ma'am." Yoruke said with a business-like tone as he too stood up. Yuri was glad that he got over his grief.

"Oh, that's excellent! Wanna come with us, Yuri?" Luna offered, holding out her hand, which said boy grabbed as he stood up. "Sure." Almost immediately, the duo released each other's hands, fearing of other holding-hands rumors coming up.

**Junes Department Store… 11****th**** March, 2015…**

Electronic TVs lined the wall and the floor, each had its own advantages and drawbacks. Both small and large, LCD and other types, wide and narrow, flat and inflated (terrible word, I know) all stood there with price tags on them.

"Holy crap! This thing had way too many zeroes! Who the hell would buy this!?" Luna pointed out. The dark-haired female accused her petite finger at an innocent wide-screen T.V that had a price tag that read, '300.000¥'

"I dunno, rich folks maybe?" Yoruke shrugged it off. He was more concerned with getting the hell out of here. Yuri, on the other hand, was staring into a wide-screen T.V.

"Hmm…" the headphone-wearing boy stroked his imaginary goatee. He then tried to put his hand into the wide-screen T.V and nothing happened. Luna tried too but got the same results. "Nope. It's just a weird dream."

"Anyways, I would recommend a cheap T.V there that was released three years ago. My dad kept it there. He said it was sacred, but I don't believe him." Yoruke pointed to a T.V not far from their current T.V.

'Hmm…' Yuri was deep in thought and pressed his hands against the T.V that both Yoruke and Luna pressed. Surprisingly, his hand went through, causing a ripple pattern to go off on the screen.

"Hey Yuri. What do you-" the fawn-haired boy trailed off and found himself gawking as he turned around. "Hm? What's wrong Yoruke?" Luna asked and followed his friend's line of sight. As she reached the climax, she gawked too at the sight. Both Yoruke and Luna went near the stormy-haired student.

"I-is his hand… Inside the T.V?" Yoruke stuttered, still shocked that his friend had truly performed a miracle and opened the rift between the reality and the world inside the T.V.

"S-s-so… His story's really true! I feel bad for doubting our friend." Luna said as she hung her head low, but quickly raised it up in favor of watching the amazing stunt.

"So, what's the magician's trick, huh?" Yoruke asked, not trying to lose his cool and panic, but found himself terribly doing so. The stormy-haired boy ignored their comments however. "Maybe…"

Yuri let go of his hand, but then he put his entire upper half inside the T.V causing the almost-dissipating ripple to rage wildly, covering the screen with white and black pattern.

"W-wha!? DON'T DO THAT!" the headphone-wearing boy cried out in panic. The bronze-eyed girl nodded panicking. "W-what do we now!? We got a guy half stuck into a T.V!"

"It's really spacious in here…" Yuri said from the T.V, sending shivers down his friends' spine. "W-what do you mean spacious!?" Luna asked finally crumbling her authoritative façade and went into a full blown panic mode.

Yoruke calmed down for a moment, but panicked again. "Shit! The customers! They're coming!" the two ran around for a short while before accidentally bumping into Yuri, sending the trio crashing through the T.V.

"WWWOOOAAHHH!"

**?… 11****th**** March, 2015…**

"Urkh!" the fawn-haired boy yelled as they crash-landed on solid ground. Luna fell on her back, causing a loud crack; both friends winced at that. Yoruke fell on his butt, causing it to become sore. Yuri meanwhile, while being caught off guard, still managed to land perfectly on his two feet.

"Dude… Where the hell are we?" Yuri asked as he scanned the surroundings. By the time that Yoruke and Luna regained their vision and stood up, the stormy-haired boy was already aware of his surroundings; it was covered in fog.

"I don't know…" Yoruke replied nervously. Yuri motioned for them to stick together and stay close. "Let's find a way out of here." Luna spoke up, earning nods from the brown-eyed boy and the raven-eyed boy.

**5 minutes later…**

After 5 minutes of walking, Yuri abruptly stopped. They were currently in some kind of hallway. The sky was painted with a menacing red and black ripple pattern. In the end of the hallway is a door with the same ripple pattern.

"There. It looks like an entrance to somewhere." The stormy-haired student pointed out. Luna and Yoruke let out a big sigh of relief, knowing their walk was worthwhile.

**The room… 11****th**** March, 2015…**

The room had cut-up posters of someone and a bed. Also in the center was a chair and a bloody noose hanging from the ceiling. Yuri shivered as he and his friends entered the room.

"Shit! It's a dead end!" Yuri shouted. "You're right. Let's go back and think of a way out." Luna suggested. "Alright." Yoruke nodded. Before leaving the room, the stormy-haired student took one last glance at the posters and the oppressive atmosphere.

**?... 11****th**** March, 2015…**

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the trio found themselves back to where they crash-landed. Yuri rubbed his head in slight frustration. "We're back to where we started… Figures…"

Then, with great reflexes, he slipped into a fighting stance. Footsteps were heard, and they could just barely make out a shadowed outline of a… bear? In the fog. "Who are you?"

At the sight of the shadow, it was revealed to be a bear. The bear had a zipper line around its neck and wore a red jumpsuit-like outfit. Yoruke and Luna stepped back nervously, while Yuri bravely took the front and asked calmly but demandingly. "Who are you, if I may ask?"

The bear shuddered and nodded. "My name is… Teddie. What are you doing here? You should be going back." Yoruke became slightly enraged at this. "That's what we're doing! We're trying to get back home, dammit!"

The bear cowered in fear, but stomped his feet into the ground, causing three stacked purple T.V with pink screen to appear in a puff of smoke. "Get inside the T.V and you'll be home in no time."

Luna nodded and went through the T.V. However, before Yoruke could even touch the screen, Yuri grabbed his hand. "Hold up." Yoruke turned to him with an annoyed look. "What's the matter?"

"Didn't you want to find why Mamoru died?" That question dealt a severe blow to Yoruke and he nodded hesitantly. The raven-eyed student turned to Teddie. "Teddie, have you by any chance sense any people here? 'Cause I got a hunch of what might happen here."

"Hm. I did sense a female here last time. I can show you the way." The bear nodded. "But before you do, you might want to have this." Teddie handed Yuri a golf club.

"Sensei used it three years prior." The bear explained, the mention of 'sensei' caused the stormy-haired student to raise an eyebrow. "Sensei? May I ask his name?"

"Sure. His name is Yu Narukami." Yuri was shocked by that revelation, so did Yoruke. Who would have thought that his father had already entered the T.V world? "Father?"

"You're his son?" Teddie asked with curiosity laced in his tone. "Yep, I'm Yuri Narukami. And that is Yoruke Hanamura." The raven-eyed boy flashed a thumbs up then jabbed it towards Yoruke.

"Yoruke Hanamura? You kinda remind me of sensei's friend who also fought here three years ago. I think his name is Yosuke Hanamura." Now this time Yoruke was shocked to find out that his father was a fighter alongside his best friend's father.

"Teddie. Could you please tell me who fought here three years prior?" Yuri asked, to which the bear nodded. "Sure. There are eight people: Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, me, Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, and Rise Kujikawa."

"SAY WHAT!?" Yuri and Yoruke replied in shock. BOTH of their parents fought here three years prior. "Oh when I get home, mom and dad will have a LOT of explaining to do." Yuri asked with extreme venom laced into his already malicious voice.

"Anyways, can you fight?" the raven-eyed student asked at Teddie, then narrowed his eyes at Yoruke; said boy gulped. "For all of my high school life, I've known that unlike his father, Yoruke was extremely useless, except for life-and-death situations."

"Hm-hm!" the bear nodded, then continued, "But I'm only going to provide support!" Yuri almost fell anime-style at this. After the stormy grey-haired student regained his footing, he asked the bear. "Anyways, did the same thing happen here before?"

"Yeah! Three years ago, sensei and the others rescued the ones that were thrown to the T.V world." Teddie explained. Yuri gulped and motioned for the red bear to continue. "Well, here's the summary; Someone threw someone into the T.V world, I detect it, well Rise-chan takes over at a time, then we go there, and rescue them." The bear continued, filtering the parts of Personas and Shadows.

"Wait. Someone threw people in here? So, that means another killer is at loose." Yuri pieced together two and two. Teddie nodded and explained. "In short, that means…"

"The events of three years prior were about to repeat themselves once again." Yuri summarized, causing Yoruke to stumble back in shock. "What!?" the mysterious bear just nodded. "Exactly. Anyways, you should have this." The bear handed them a pair of glasses. Yuri got a gray one with clear lenses. Yoruke got a yellow one with tinted lenses.

They put it on and caught off guard immediately; the surroundings instantly became clear, devoid of fog. It's like as if the fog never existed at the first place. "Those were anti-fog glasses. It'll help you see the fog. Follow me!"

In his mind, Yuri couldn't help but glance at his now clear surroundings; it was a studio, but what creeped him off was that below him on the floor is a bulls eye with many body outline surrounding it. He shivered and dismissed it.

The stormy haired student and the fawn haired student looked at each other, glanced at Teddie, and then quickly began to follow him. 'For sure… The events from the past was about to happen, but I won't let you down, dad. Not after what this bear told me. Although, you still have a lot of explaining to do.' the raven-eyed student thought, grinning at the last part.

**Twisted Shopping District… 11****th**** March, 2015…**

The shopping district they knew was a whole one-eighty of this place. This 'place' was twisted and murky. The skies were still painted with the black and red ripple pattern.

The trio of Yuri, Yoruke, and the mysterious bear Teddie, stood in front of the entrance to Mamoru's local liquor shop. "You ready, bud?" the stormy-haired student asked his nervous and shuddering friend.

"Y-yeah." The headphone-wearing boy nodded, mumbling under his breath, which felt heavier than usual. Yuri was gripping his golf club's handle tightly, not letting his guard for even a split second.

Suddenly, a loud, monstrous roar was heard, causing Yuri to further grip his golf club tight. If the golf club was an animate object, blood would have drawn on the raven-eyed boy's hand. Teddie quickly went on guard. "They're here! Shadows! They're attacking!"

"W-wha!?" Yoruke wondered. Shadows were completely new to the two. "Shadows! It's what your sensei fights against, Yuri-san! They're agitated!" the bear warned, aware that he was a Shadow himself.

All of a sudden, two sickly-looking blackish-purple goo sprouted out from the shop entrance. The goo, after travelling a tiny amount of distance, began to morph, forming a purple and black-patterned monster with long magenta tongue and a blue mask on the back. The Slipping Hablerie is back.

"Dang it!" Yuri mentally cursed himself. There was no way that he could fight the shadows. As it closes on his teammates, he thought it was the end, until a voice ringed through his mind.

"**Thou am I… I art thou…**"

The stormy-haired student grabbed his head in pain. Inside his head, he could literally split in two. Yuri wobbled and continued to hold his head as the voice continued. "**The time has come. Awaken me and we shall fight together…**"

(BGM: Awakening, Persona 4 OST-Shoji Meguro)

As the boy could feel his headache subside, he removed his hand, only to find an unusual bluish tarot card. He flipped it and revealed a blank other. Suddenly, the card glowed with bright blue energy as Yuri's lips suddenly twitched into a smile.

The card gave off a bright light. The stormy-haired student raised his card in front of his face, and then slowly crushed it while muttering one familiar word…

"Per… so… na…"

Yuri smiled as the card broke off into shards of blue, while blue flames surrounded his feet with glass-like particle rising into his being. Out of nowhere, a humanoid figure appeared. It had a human-shaped face with bright yellow eyes and a mask with four eyeholes covering his nose and mouth.

Its attire consisted of a white piece of headband reaching to his back and the grey mask. It wore a blue trench coat-like outfit with black outline. Its sole and heels are black and it held a bright green spear-like weapon on its hand.

"Let's go, **Kusanagi**!" Yuri cried out, making the blue flames spread out randomly as the student pointed his index finger forwards to the Shadows as they growled and howled.

(BGM: Reach Out To the Truth)

Yuri slipped into a fighting stance as the Shadows charged forwards. He dodged a Hablerie by side-stepping and hit its mask with the golf club, knocking it down. Teddie complimented him. "Nice job sensei! Find its weakness!"

The stormy-haired student smiled at the name 'sensei', but quickly reminded himself that there is a battle going on. He quickly pulled out his tarot card, threw it into the air, and swung his golf club downwards with two hands, shattering it.

"**Ziodyne**!" Yuri shouted as Kusanagi came forth from his being. It swung its spear upwards as a large amount of lightning struck the shadow, distingerating it into a pool of black tar.

Just in time, the raven-eyed boy back-flipped as a Hablerie was found charging from behind. Still in the air, Yuri laughed as he summoned his tarot card and shattered it. "You guys don't have any sense of teamwork at all! Oh well, Kusanagi! Show them what you can do! **Torrent Shot**!"

Kusanagi came again as it thrusted forward, blasting a nasty hole in the Hablerie as it too melted. Yuri landed on his two feet as his manifestation disappeared.

(End BGM: Reach Out To the Truth)

"That was awesome sensei! Isn't that right, Yoruke?" Teddie congratulated, earning a fist from Yoruke. "Dude! You call him sensei and then don't show me any respect!?"

"S-sorry…" the bear apologized as he stood up, albeit wobbily. "Though I gotta give you credit for your support ability." Instantly, Teddie brightened up. "R-really? Thank you!"

Yuri stood there, happy that he got a new power and with it, a new resolve; to catch the killer that started the whole mess. After they finished arguing, Yoruke went over to the stormy-haired boy with a surprised expression.

"Dude, what was that? Persona? Do you think I can get it?" the fawn-haired boy continued to rapid-fire the questions. Teddie went between them. "Calm down, Yoruke! You're troubling sensei! Anyways, you have it too…" Teddie trailed off, staring at Yuri.

"In any case, come on. We still got something to clarify." The raven-haired boy gestured to the entrance where the shadows came from. His friends looked at each other and nodded, following Yuri as they entered the liquor shop.

**Twisted Liquor Shop… 11****th**** March, 2015…**

The unlikely trio entered the twisted shop. It had a bluish hue and there was many alcohol barrels and liquor bottle. Yoruke went to the liquor table and grabbed a picture; he smiled sadly at it.

Looking closely, Yuri saw that the photo consisted of Yoruke, Mamoru, and the other workers at Junes; the only one who isn't wearing the Junes apron was Yosuke as he stood beside Mamoru, giving a fake, frozen smile.

All of a sudden, a stern commanding voice yelled out. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mamoru!?" the trio was a little surprised by that. Judging by Yoruke's follow-up expression that must be Mamoru's dad.

"Answer me! Is it the money!? Did you meet some guy there!? Just tell me why you have to work THERE of all places!" the raven-eyed persona-user winced at the word 'there'. 'He must be mentioning about Junes…' both Yuri and his friend, the headphone-wearing boy, Yoruke simultaneously thought.

"I… I always wanted…" a soft, feminine voice stuttered. Yoruke almost instantly recognized that voice: that was Mamoru's voice. The grey-haired girl's voiceover continued. "I always wanted to tell Yoru-san how I feel… That he was…"

Yoruke looked up at the skies with hopeful eyes, clinging on the silver of hope that he might know how his crush felt before she passed away; he would be much better than with no knowledge.

The next word shook Yoruke to the core. "That he was a pain in the ass." The fawn-haired boy frowned deeply while mumbling the words, holding his head down. "Pain… in the ass?" the voiceover continued. "Who cares about that lowly Junes anyway? Because of it, my family hates me, my friends shun me, and neighbors talk behind my back. Just because he's the manager's son, he got lovey-dovey with it. What a dip."

"Mamoru…" Yoruke mumbled, resisting the urge to let out even a single tear. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly; it almost drew blood. Both friends looked at him with worry and concern.

"**Just cry man. Everybody hates you when you cry… Boohoo.**" A mocking voice echoed throughout the wicked store, followed by a sinister laugh. The trio turned their attention to the voice, but they didn't expect it to be…

…Yoruke.

"Two Yorukes?" Teddie asked, confused. However, Yuri instantly sensed the difference between the Yorukes; this Yoruke had a malicious aura surrounding him. The raven-eyed student immediately gripped his golf club.

"You…" Yoruke glared daggers at the doppelganger, receiving an evil laugh as a response. "**She thinks you're a pain in the ass? Hahaha… Actually… I'm the one who thinks that everyone is a pain in the ass.**"

"Who the hell are you!?" Yoruke shouted, gritting his teeth hard. The tension in the air was thin enough that it could be sliced with a butter knife. After the awkward silence passed, the fake copy let out an evil chuckle.

"**Isn't it obvious? I'm you and you're me. Anyways, back to the topic. You can't stand being alone, so you put on that happy-go-lucky mask. The more the merrier, right?**" the doppelganger remarked mockingly.

"That's not true!" the fawn-haired boy shot back; he was getting annoyed and he wanted to end this as quickly as possible. The fake Yoruke laughed mockingly. "**Don't deny it. You hate everyone else, including living out in the sticks! Or are you denying me? Don't be; I'm you and you're me.**"

"You're not me, you bastard…" Yoruke muttered loud enough for his fake to hear and heard him let out a large cocky smile on his face. "**Hahahaha! That's right! Say that again!**"

"You're… You're not me, you son of a bitch!" the student shot back with a tone of finality. His fake let out a loud snicker as blackish red aura surrounded him. "**Yes… You're not me anymore… I'm myself now…**"

The doppelganger let out a large burst of red energy, knocking Yoruke off of his feet and knocking him out cold, though the raven-eyed student and the bear didn't move, faze even.

As the aura subsides, Yuri was wide-eyed at his discovery. The doppelganger was now a gigantic humanoid atop a large frog-looking shadow. The shadow stared at Yuri, recognizing him as a persona user, and growled furiously.

"This time, I'll fight too." Teddie exclaimed, as a tarot card appeared in front of him. Yuri gazed at him, nodded, and stared back at the gigantic shadow. "Let's go, Teddie." Receiving a response from the bear. "Okay, sensei!"

"**I am a Shadow… the true self…**" the frog paused and stomped his front paws into the ground, letting out a large shockwave, but neither Yuri nor Teddie flinched under the pressure.

"**I'll crush anything and everything that bores me… starting with YOU!**" the humongous shadow roared furiously. Teddie got out a pair of claws and shattered his tarot card.

"Let's go, **Kamui**!" the bear shouted as a tomahawk-carrying, evil-looking smiling rocket-like machine surged out from his mind, waiting for his master's beckon for command.

Yuri also got out his tarot card, and smashed it into shards of glass. "Show them what you've got, **Kusanagi**!" the humanoid appeared again from the raven-eyed student's mind. Together with Kamui and Teddie, the two charged at the humongous shadow with unwavering determination.

"YYYAAAHHH!"

**Whoops, cliffhanger! Anyways, as you can see, it was a long one and it'll probably took time to update but you can count on two things: One, until I say it is finished or on hiatus, I'll never stop updating it. Two, this looks more like a follow-up to the first, but a true man never goes back on his words!**

Personas listed:

**Kusanagi (Fool)**

**Weak: Wind Resist: Ice, Thunder Null: Light, Darkness**

**Skills:**

-Ziodyne – self-explanatory. High electricity damage to a single enemy.

-Torrent Shot – self-explanatory. High Physical damage to one enemy twice.

SPECIAL MOVE: Next chapter

-More skills on the next chapter

**Kamui (Star)**

**Weak: Thunder Null: Fire Absorb: Ice**

**Skills:**

-Bufudyne – self-explanatory. High ice damage to one enemy.

-Mabufudyne – same here. High ice damage to all enemies.

-Energy Shower – recovers Enervation or Exhaustion for all allies.

-Matarukaja – Attack boost to all allies.

-Kamui's Miracle – pure luck-based skill.

-Diarahan – full recovery for one ally.

-Mediarama – moderate recovery for all allies.

SPECIAL MOVE:

-King's Breeze – Kamui's signature move. Severe ice damage to all enemies; can be focused towards a single target for more accuracy and power.

**That's all for today. I wish you all good luck. Stay tuned for the next Persona: New Generations. Sayoonara! Don't forget to read and review, enjoy!**

**Playlist of Persona: New Generations:**

-Opening Theme: DonTen

-Alt. Opening: Pursuing Your True Self

-Battle Theme: Reach Out To the Truth

-Alt. Battle Theme: Never Surrender

-Boss Battle: Bare Your Fangs

-Story Battles (i.e in Persona 4: vs Adachi or Shadow battles): Take Up the Cross

-Ending Theme: Long Kiss Goodbye


End file.
